Hitting the Gym
by Woody K
Summary: The Sensational Sisters put Ash thought more than a workout if you know what I mean. Request from KJC71790.
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Daisy hit the gym, the Cerulean City Gym to be exact. As they observed their surroundings and saw men and women working out, Daisy looked at Ash, saying, "We use a good workout to keep our bodies sexy."

Daisy reached her hand to Ash's midsection to rub his chest and abs, giggling, "Oh my. You have quite the bod."

He also felt Daisy's tummy as said, "Same to you, make sure we workout our lower bodies too, we don't want to neglect out legs."

They walked over to the squat rack, Ash said, "I figured we could start with the legs."

When Daisy got under the bar in the squat rack, she began to thrust her knees up and down. Ash watched from the side as her tits stood to attention in the front and her ass was in the air in the back, she explained, "See how I'm doing it? You've got to make sure to stick your bum out and go down all the way and then thrust yourself back with all your strength."

Ash had only been there for a minute and he already was starting to get hard as evidenced by the erection in his gym shorts. Daisy said, "Now you try."

Following the instructions, Ash lowered himself under the bar and began to squat the weight. It felt light but he wasn't sure if he had the form down right, he asked, "Does this look okay, Daisy?"

"It looks okay, but let me help you out a bit."

She walked over in front of him and rubbed her back up against him, she said, "Here, I'm going to go down with you and then you make sure you are up against me and going down the same length."

Daisy stuck her ass out right into Ash's crotch and said, "Ok, let's go on 3. 1, 2, 3, Squat!"

They were in a perfect rhythm with each other. Ash's hidden penis was rubbing up and down Daisy's butt as they squatted together. It had grown half erect and Ash was so close to getting a full blown erection that Daisy would surely feel against her. It went on for ten repetitions before they took a rest.

Ash had the form down now and did a few more sets before Daisy decided to have them move on to the next workout, she walked him over to some machine that help with quads and calfs, he watched as Daisy demonstrated by lying down face first on the machine, then she began to lift the weights up and down with her leg. Since Ash was behind her and she couldn't see him, Ash was in the clear to just stand there and ogle at her perfect ass, doing so for a minute or two before Daisy stopped and said, "Your turn, Ash."

Lying down on the machine, Ash began doing some repetitions, then felt Daisy's hand down around his leg as she said, "You should be able to feel it right around here, can you feel a burning sensation here, Ash?"

"Definitely, wow that really does burn."

He finished his reps and laid there for a few seconds, feeling her hands rubbing up and down his legs. Daisy snickered, "You're lower body is really tight, you should really stretch more."

Ash got off the machine and they went over to the bench press. He stood over Daisy as she wrapped her feminine hands around the thick bar and brought it down to her chest, bouncing it lightly off her tits with each repetition. The view was causing Ash's cock to stir out in his shorts, Daisy told him, "I might need help on this last one, so be ready to help."

Daisy brought the bar down to her tits for one last rep, but failed to bring it back up. Ash quickly grabbed the bar off her chest and "accidentally" brushed his hands against her breasts as he grabbed the bar. She smiled, "You're up now, Ash."

He put a lot of weight on the bar and lied down to start his set. Daisy asked before he started, "Ash?"

"What, Daisy?"

"Hee hee, nothing. I just love seeing your muscles in action and how they react when working out. Actually, let me take a moment to say wow. Look at that toned bod of yours."

"Thanks."

Ash quickly finished his set and laid there, exhausted and trying to catch his breath. Daisy knelt down behind him and began massaging his chest, positioning her boobs right up against his head. As her hands ran up and down his chest, her breasts rubbed back and forth on the back of his head, it felt like she had taken off her sports bra. Daisy seduced, "Does this feel good, Ash?"

"Amazing, Daisy."

She continued this for about a minute before suggesting that they use the treadmills, but first Daisy suggest that Ash take off his shirt. They shared one, Ash was behind Daisy and they both ran in a way that made her breasts bounce, both their butts jiggled in the process and Ash would sometimes kiss Ash's neck and back.

After 15 minutes, they went to stretch. They walked over to the stretching area and she instructed Ash to mimic her. As Ash was doing the one leg stretch, he also mimicked arm stretches, back stretches and other yoga poses. Once they were done, Daisy giggled and squeezed his cock with her hand, then started massaging his thighs. Watching Daisy staring at his hidden cock made it impossible to stop growing hard. Daisy laughed as she removed her gym shorts and panties, leaving her naked, "Ash it's still getting harder."

He smiled, "I know, I can't help it."

Ash was now fully erect and his cock was hungry for Daisy's hands and mouth, Daisy reached out with her hand, pulled down his shorts and underwear to leave him as naked as her and ran her hand over the length of it and squeezed again. He asked, "Daisy, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help you ejaculate."

With a devious smirk, Ash covered his hard cock with both hands, Daisy said, "Ash, expose yourself, please."

"Make me, Daisy. Then, you can do whatever you want."

Daisy giggled from how Ash was teasing her, she gave Ash a kiss on the lips, one on the cheek and then one on the neck, nibbling ever so softly. He stayed strong and didn't uncover his cock, so Daisy rubbed his stomach with one hand and his buttocks with the other while kissing and licking his belly button, Ash moaned loudly and caved in to the teasing.

He re-exposed his penis and felt Daisy's hand wrap around his private area to keep it in an aroused state and moaned, "Oh God, what are you doing, Daisy?"

"I'm helping you out, you look like you have cum you just want to get it out of your hot nude body."

She slid her hand up and down the length of Ash's cock, she continued her motion up and down his cock as for a little while. A few minutes later, she stopped jerking his cock to let her breasts press against his face, then bent down and Ash felt her warm mouth wrap around his cock, she took almost his entire length in her mouth. Ash moaned, "Oh Daisy, please don't stop."

Thankfully, she did not. Daisy bobbed her head up and down his cock for several minutes, going faster and faster as the time went by. Ash finally declared, "Oh fuck, Daisy, I'm about to cum."

Daisy didn't change a thing and just kept on sucking until Ash bursted in her mouth, causing her cheeks to puff up. Daisy swallowed Ash seed in one gulp and giggled, "It's not over, Ash. Wait until you find what my sisters have in store for you when they get here."


	2. Chapter 2

Violet then appeared, Daisy stepped aside and told her sister, "He's all yours."

Seeing Ash naked, Violet took everything off so they could workout naked together. The one they went to had several rows of treadmills, bikes, stair climbers, weights and ellipticals as well as two racks of free weights. What Ash did not notice before was a decent-sized pool one room over. The whole area was packed and everyone stared at the naked couple.

Their first ten minutes on the treadmills were a warm-up. After that, they cranked up the speed, really hit their stride and sweat really began to fly off of Ash and Violet's naked bodies. A good naked run was definitely what Violet and Ash needed. Females looked at a naked Ash as his penis and his buttocks bounced around wildly, males stared at a naked Violet and some were even sneaking peeks at her chest. Ash's cock and Violet's boobs constantly jiggled and wiggled up and down. The naked Violet giggled, "Ash, we're working out naked and people are staring at us."

Ash chuckled, "I know. We're running naked on treadmills, exercising in the nude."

"We seem to be huge hits with people in the gym."

"Exactly. Men think you're so beautiful and adorable while women think I'm handsome. After all, Daisy and I had that same type of attention before you got here."

As Ash and Violet spent the next ten minutes or so running and chatting mostly about other places to be naked. Ash took frequent glances at Violet's naked body and enjoyed watching her breasts move around, her legs were nice and firm. He could even feel an erection forming again as he looked at her butt and Violet was glancing over at Ash as well, smiling at his erect cock.

Even though they had intended to run for another fifteen minutes, they hit the "cool down" button on their machine and the speed gradually slowed to a stop. Now, Ash was lying on one of the benches, working on his first set with the weights. When Violet knelt down next to him, she flirtatiously brushed her hand across the top of his chest, just above his rib cage and said, "You worked up quite a sweat, Ash."

Feeling Violet's hand on his misection, Ash brushed his hand over the same spot on her body, caressing a breast and he smiled, "The same is true about you, Violet."

The nude goddess grabbed a pair of ten-pound weights and lied down on the other bench. Ash stood by her feet and watched her lift. At one point, Ash reminded her to keep her elbows tighter against her body, but he was mostly watching how the lifting was causing her big breasts to push up in the air. By her second set, Ash began to notice that Violet began separating her legs a bit with every lift, she must have suddenly felt a breeze where she usually doesn't feel one, because she dropped the weights to the floor and looked at her vagina, smiling as she pointed to Ash's crotch, "I see you were too busy enjoying the view."

Ash looked down to see his erect cock poking its way to her. Violet stood up, allowing his penis to touch her vagina. They shared a kiss and she grinned, "We need to cool off."

Violet opened the door to the pool area. Ash dove in with her diving in shortly after. They skinny dipped around as they pleased, splashing and dunking one another. Sometimes, Ash would intentionally brush his hand across Violet's breasts as she would react by deliberately pressing the palm of her hand against his cock.

When they finally had enough, they climbed out of the pool, dried off and since there were no overhead lights in the pool area, they went back into the workout room.

As Violet grinned since she was proudly standing in front of Ash completely naked from her head to her feet, Ash smiled as he happily stood before Violet totally nude, his erection was pointing straight out at her and she giggled, "Nice."

They sat down on one of the benches, Violet hugged Ash with her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I want to pound you so desperately."

Ash wrapped his arms around Violet's back and whispered, "Me too, we're naked and should fuck here while we're thinking about it."

Violet squeezed Ash's buttocks and giggled, "Let's put on a show, right here, right now."

They kissed passionately, Ash moaned, "Oh Violet, the way you hug and kiss me is more tantilizing to me when I'm completely nude."

"The same is true about you touching my body, Ashie."

She climbed onto his lap, facing Ash. With Violet's lovely breasts almost in Ash's face, she began grinding her pussy into his bare cock. It felt amazing to him and how Ash managed to avoid cumming immediately, he did not know.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him as they made love. As they went at it, Ash's hard cock pushed perilously close to Violet's pussy, almost penetrating her, something they knew they both wanted. At least once, the head of Ash's cock brushed against her pubic hair and got wet with her pussy juices, which made her cum loudly. Ash squeezing Violet's buttocks only raised the volume. Holding Violet still to stop her from grinding into him, Ash had her lie down on the floor.

Violet was lying on the floor, her back and butt were pressed against the floor as Ash positioned himself over her, placing his hard and wet cock right over her exposed pussy as he pushed in. Ash was penetrating Violet, who gasped as the head of his cock entered her wet pussy, he withdrew and managed to sink a bit deeper inside her on his second try. When grabbed Ash's bare bottom and pulled him tighter against her, that was enough to make her cum. Her shuddering made Ash cum as well, soaking her face with several streams of his semen.

Ash rolled off of her. As spent as he was, the sight of Violet naked was already starting to make his cock stir again, Violet pressed her naked body against his and kissed Ash as they both caressed each other's skin. Violet and Ash then walked to where Daisy was, Violet asked, "Is Lily here yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Right on cue, Lily said, "I'm right here. Shall we, Ash?"

Ash stood by her feet and watched her lift. At one point, he reminded her to keep her elbows tighter against her body, but he was mostly watching how the lifting was causing her breasts to push out against the tank top. By her second set, Ash began to notice, but didn't tell her that she'd begun separating her legs a bit with every lift, making the bottoms of her shorts hike up. It reached the point where only a thin strip was covering her pussy, and I could see not only that she wasn't wearing panties, but that her hair was trimmed.

She must have suddenly felt a breeze where she usually doesn't feel one, because she dropped the weights to the floor and quickly smoothed down her shorts, Lily blushed, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

He grinned, "I didn't mind."

"You could have said someth- oh..."

Pointing to Ash's crotch, Lily giggled, "I see your friend was too busy enjoying the view."

Ash looked down to see his erect cock poking right at her, she said, "Maybe we should cool off."

Opening the door to the pool area, Lily kicked off her shoes, pulled off her socks and dove in. Ash followed her a moment later and they swam around, splashed and dunked on another. Ash accidentally brushed his hand across Lily's breasts a few times and she accidentally pressed the palm of her hand against his cock.

When they had finally had enough, they climbed out of the pool and since there were no overhead lights in the pool area, they went back into the workout room. In the brighter light, Ash could see that the weight of the water had pulled down the front of her tank top enough to expose the top half of her breasts, which hardly mattered since the white cotton had become completely transparent. She might as well have been wearing cellophane. Yes, Ash was staring.

Lily saw what Ash was looking at and smiled. "I should have just taken my clothes off before I jumped in, huh?"

"Yep."

She grabbed the shirt from the bottom, "Mind if I take them off now? They are not all that comfortable."

Maybe a little too eagerly, Ash said, "Go right ahead."

A few seconds later, she was standing in front of Ash, naked from top to bottom. Ash looked at her pubic hair as nothing was concealing any part of her body, they seemed to be molded to the shape of Ash's cock as he stood before her, just as naked as she was, his erection pointing straight out at Lily, who said, "Nice."

As Ash sat down on one of the benches, Lily walked over to him and whispered, "I want to fuck you so badly."

She climbed onto Ash's lap, facing him. With her lovely breasts almost in his face, she began grinding her uncovered pussy into his bare cock. It felt amazing and how Ash managed not to cum immediately, he had no idea.

Ash grabbed Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him as they fucked like animals. As they went at it, Ash took a look at the thin strip of her pussy as his hard cock pushed perilously deep inside he and penetrating her, something I know we both wanted. At least once the head of my cock brushed against her public hair and got wet with her pussy juices, which made her cum loudly.

It would have taken so little effort for one of them to allow Ash's cock to slide deep inside of her and given a few more seconds, he was sure one them us would have. Ash held her still to stop her from grinding into him, then he asked, "Can you lie down on the floor, please?"

Lily rose her eyebrows in confusion, Ash assured her, "Just trust me. I have a good idea."

Taking his word for it, Lily lied down on the floor, lying on her back as Ash went over to her and positioned himself over her, placing his hard cock that was wet, with both his pre-cum and a few drops of her pussy juices right over her fully exposed pussy and pushed in. He was penetrating her as his cock was plunging to her soggy and puffy depths. She gasped as the head of Ash's cock repreatedly entered and exited Lily's wet pussy.

He withdrew and managed to sink a bit deeper inside her with every try. Lily grabbed Ash's bare ass and pulled him tighter against her and that was enough to make Lily cum. Her shuddering made Ash cum as well, soaking her crotch with several streams of thick semen, as much as Ash remembered cumming from when Daisy and Violet did similar things to him.

As spent as Ash was, the sight of Lily naked was already starting to make his cock stir again. Lily walked back to him, pressed her naked body against his and kissed Ash, saying, "Now, let's have you do all three sisters at once."

While walking back to Daisy and Violet, Ash couldn't stop watching Lily's ass as they walked back to the other sisters and he didn't think he had ever wanted an orgy this badly in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy knelt before Ash on all fours, her small perky backside angled up to greet him. Like the rest of her, it seemed to exude a cheeky defiance that Ash felt he needed to conquer. Ash had gotten Violet to lie in front of Daisy with her legs spread and Lily knelt beside Ash, looking down at where his cock jutted out, bumping along the crack between Daisy's buttocks.

He reached down and ran an exploratory finger along Daisy's pussy. It was sopping wet and Ash scooped some of the moisture onto his finger and lifted it so Lily could suck it off. Then, he asked, "You want me to fuck you, Daisy?"

"Yes. Fuck me."

"You really want it?"

"Yes! I really do, now get on with it already."

"All of your cunts are just so lovely, so tight and so wet...is your cunt that wet, Daisy?"

"Yes...it fucking is...you know it is. Now just fuck me, please."

Ash looked at Lily, asking, "Should I?"

"Totally."

"Then push my cock into her."

Lily's eyes gleamed as her hand took hold of Ash and she pushed it downwards, past Daisy's little puckered hole and into the groove of her cunt. She brushed it up and down slowly, looking at Ash for confirmation. Ash nodded, she took her hand away and fingered herself as he pressed forward, slipping easily into Daisy, who gasped and said softly, "Oh god, that's good."

"Glad you like it. Are you gonna eat Violet's cunt yet?"

Obediently, Daisy lowered her head and began to work away at the pussy in front of her. Violet closed her eyes in bliss and said, "God, I love a naked workout."

Ash fucked Daisy like that for several minutes, it seemed like a more brutal and impersonal fucking than Ash had last time. He also seemed to be pounding her harder than the other two girls. Ash liked Daisy, Violet and Lily very much and he fully hoped that after plowing Daisy, he could do the same to her sisters.

As Ash slammed into Daisy with increasing ferocity, her mouth moved harder and with more force on Violet's pussy. Violet had her eyes tightly closed now and Ash sensed her inevitable orgasm was on the horizon, so Ash told Daisy, "Make Violet cum. Make Violet cum so everyone can have a turn to be fucked by yours truly."

Wanting that, Violet and Lily murmured, "Oh, yes please."

Daisy moved her head more energetically from side to side as she teased and tortured Violet's young and tender slit, making Violet moan like crazy, "Oh god. Like that Kaz, just like that."

Ash had slowed to watch and now Daisy stopped briefly to remind Ash, "Don't stop fucking me, Ash. Please keep going."

Violet was cumming now, her naked body shuddering under her sister's attentions. Ash smiled at Lily whose eyes were bright and shining, Lily nodded encouragement and Ash increased his tempo again, fucking Daisy with an increasingly desperate fury. Soon, he had a very prominent need to cum and cum hard, it was going to be close as to whether Ash could get Daisy over the edge before he exploded myself. While Ash pounded her, he said to Violet, "Play with her tits. Squeeze those tits and make her cum."

Lily nodded, moved forward and slipped her arms around Daisy's back, one hand for each breast while grinding her crotch against Daisy's ass. Daisy gasped with her mouth still deep in her sister's cunt, Daisy had a cock up her pussy and now her boobs were being fondled and tweaked by her other sister. It was too much for her and Daisy started to cum with a long, deep cry that burst out of her,"God...I'm cumming!"

Seeing this, Ash asked desperately, "Can I cum in you? Can I cum in your cunt, Daisy?"

However, Daisy was too far gone to listen or respond. Ash could feel that familiar surge in his balls and knew that he should really pull himself out now, though every impulse in his nude body wanted for his cock to stay where it was. Then, Ash finally climaxed deep in Daisy, whose vagina eating had caused Violet to cum too. Lastly, Lily came after the friction she applied to her vulva by rubbing against Daisy's butt.

Next, Ash pulled himself out and the sisters hurriedly swiveled around for Violet to present her cunt to his penis while she ate Lily's pussy and let Daisy grab her breasts. Violet took Ash in her vulva and Ash groaned as a torrent of cum shot out of him surprisingly quick. While Violet sucked and slurped away on Lily's vagina, Daisy grinded hers against Violet's backside as Violet was trying to take every drop, but not quite succeeding, a small amount ran out of her pussy and dribbled down her legs. She was making small contented noises as she and the others orgasmed again.

Finally, Ash was pounding Lily, whose mouth was on Daisy's vulva as Violet grabbed her boobs and grinded her vulva against Lily's ass. All of them climaxed even quicker than last time and they all collapsed on the floor.

Ash looked around, his vision slightly blurred by the intensity of his orgasm. Ahead of him, Violet was smiling at him a little dazedly, Daisy moved to cuddle top of her and Violet was stroking her hair tenderly. She mouthed a "thank you" at Ash and now Lily straightened up beside Ash, wiping the remains of his seed from her vagina and looking, in every respect, like the cat who got the cream.

Gradually, the room ceased to spin and his vision returned to normal. Ash lied down gingerly on the floor. After a few moments, Ash felt Daisy snuggle onto his left side, then Violet did the same on his right side, nibbling his ear briefly as she did so and it tickled, he just noticed Lily lying on top of him.

Officially unable to fuck any longer and too weak to move, they decided to sleep off their tiredness.


End file.
